Nice Grind!
by dubstepkyle229
Summary: "Whoa! Nice grind!" One of the skaters exclaimed, still focused on a video of an individual skating on his friend's phone. This innocent remark got the attention of none other than Ally Dawson, who was strolling coolly over to the group of skaters, eyes locked on a particular mop of blond hair, half of it covered by a beanie. [ONE-SHOT]


**Hey, guys. This is unfortunately just a one-shot, but if you want, I'll continue. I'm sorry I haven't updated Three Words in a while, but I have severe writer's block! I have no idea what the fuck to write, but believe me, I'm trying. Anyways, let's get on to the story.**

* * *

It was just after midnight in the city of Miami. Just after midnight, on a Friday, I might add. Fridays are usually the time when all the local high schoolers go out to nightclubs and get pretty much wasted, since they don't have school to worry about the next day.

Most of the kids who do this are usually the cool ones, the jocks, the cheerleaders (who were usually the girlfriends of the jocks), and the occasional bookworm, usually only to prove that they can, in fact, have a good time.

But those kind of people aren't the only ones that show up at the club. Occasionally, you might find one of the unpopular ones from Marino High, usually only because they had a bad day and they want to forget the shit that happened, but sometimes, they just want to have fun.

On this particular night, a goody-two-shoes named Ally Dawson, was there tonight, as well as the jocks, the cheerleaders, and many others. The skaters were here too, all of them gathered around the bar, all of them focused on the smartphone in one of their hands.

Ally Dawson, the girl this story will be following, has already had three shots, a few margaritas, and a glass of brandy. It's safe to say she's pretty drunk, and doesn't know what she's doing at this point in time.

"Whoa! Nice grind!" One of the skaters exclaimed, still focused on a video of an individual skating on his friend's phone.

This innocent remark got the attention of none other than Ally Dawson, who was strolling coolly over to the group of skaters, eyes locked on a particular mop of blond hair, half of it covered by a beanie. As she got closer, she noticed his outfit, her eyes now roaming across his body, as she undressed him with her mind. He was wearing a white tank top which clung to his figure perfectly, and a black plaid shirt over it, sleeves rolled up to just above to elbow, and black jeans, which were ripped at the knee and the lower thigh.

As she got closer to the group, she got particularly nervous about what she was currently planning to do. She knew it was definitely risky, but she knew she would forget all about the next morning.

"Was that a good video or what, Austin?" One of them asked.

The mop of blonde hair turned to face his red-headed friend. "Damn right it was! Did you see that grind about halfway through?"

The group nodded in unison, smiling at the blonde, who was still wound-up from what he just saw on the three inch screen.

"Hey, you guys wanna go try out some of those tricks we saw tomorrow at the park?" Another one with dark brown hair asked.

"Hell, yeah we do!" Austin answered excitedly, a excited look clearly apparent in his eyes.

"That's a great idea, Dallas!" The red-head exclaimed, "But first, we need to watch the video again, 'cause we don't wanna hurt ourselves."

He whipped out his phone again and played the video on full volume because the dance music was too loud to even have a normal conversation with a person two inches in front of you.

"See that? Did you see that fuckin' grind?" The blonde asked his friends. They all nodded.

The red-head smiled at his enthusiastic friend. "Yeah, Austin. You've gotta try that tomorrow at the park." Austin nodded and continued to watch the video.

Ally found this the perfect opportunity. She walked briskly up to the group. She casually leaned back on the bar, and the skaters all turned their heads to look at her, especially since she looked drunk out of her mind.

"You liked that grind, didn't you blondie?" She asked him innocently.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. "Yeah..." He trailed off.

She stood back up from leaning on the bar walked over to Austin was sitting. His eyes followed her as she did so. She stood right in front of him.

"Wha-What's your name?" He stuttered, feeling edgy about this situation.

"I'm Ally." She responded casually, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm Austin." He smirked, obviously cocky about himself suddenly.

"So, did you like that grind?"

"I already answered that."

"I didn't hear you."

He sighed. "Yes, I did like that grind."

She smirked. "Well, let's see how you like this grind." She stated.

Before he could ask what she was doing, she turned around and lowered her hips onto his, close to straddling him, and ground herself against him. His friends, jaws on the floor and wide-eyed, just stood there, watching the sight. Austin however had a different response. He took his hands and put them on the sides of her hips, and ground her harder into himself, obviously loving what she was doing.

Then, as sudden as she started it, she stopped it. She got up off of him, and walked away in the direction she came, heading to the dance floor, smirking at him when he looked at her in surprise.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right back..." He said, still looking her, and not bothering to make eye contact with his friends.

He got up from the stool, and walked over to where she was. He walked up behind her, his body almost touching hers, and mirrored her dancing. He brought his head down to her ear, and gripped her hips. She jumped in surprise at the sudden touch.

"My place or yours...?" He whispered huskily.

She could practically feel his smirk against her ear. "I don't know," She stated, "which one's closer?" She asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

He smiled. "Mine it is then." He said.

He took her by the hand and led her outside, not bothering to bring his skateboard. He hailed a cab for them, and eventually one stopped in front of them. Like a civilized man, he opened the door for her, and he climbed in afterwards.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she craned her neck downwards and captured his lips in a searing kiss, a kiss which was full of need and want. Their tongues tangled with eachother's, moving in perfect sync.

Ally felt a familiar feeling build up in the pit of her stomach, and so did Austin, but it had a different effect on the two if them.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, they reached his house. Austin, who had gotten his wallet out before, paid the driver swiftly, and made sure to leave an extra tip for putting up with their teenage hormones.

They hopped out of the cab, and Austin swooped an arm under her leg and held her bridal style. Ally squealed in surprise.

After fumbling with the lock on the door a few times, he finally opened the door. The pair made their way to his bedroom, and he opened the door for her as he followed her inside.

With all her might, Ally pinned him up against the door, and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hands downwards and gripped her thighs, keeping her upright. He kissed her forcefully and roughly, and she whimpered into the kiss, and he felt her lose her grip on him.

He ran over to the bed and laid her down, discarding his shirt in the process. He kissed her roughly, starting to trail kisses from her jawline down her neck. She traced his perfect six-pack with her fingertips, and moaned softly when he hit a sweet spot on her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he smiled against her.

She pushed him off of her so he was sitting up, and started to undo the buttons on her blouse, revealing a yellow lace bra, Austin's favorite color.

He tugged his beanie off of his head and threw it carelessly somewhere in the room. He loosened his belt and tugged it off, eager to free his throbbing erection.

He leaned down and kissed the tops of her breasts, while kneading the other with his hand. She moaned and played with his curly blonde hair. He bit her gently at the crease above her breasts, and she arched her back up off the bed. He took this opportunity to slip off her bra. He reached his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and breasts, licking his lips when he laid eyes on the perky mounds.

He attacked her breasts, suddenly, making her moan wildly. He smirked against her, pleased that he could cause her so much pleasure.

Ally pushed him off of her, licking her lips and leaning down to unbutton his jeans. Once she has them undone, he unzipped them immediately. She smiled widely when she set eyes on the tent in his boxers, licking her lips unconsciously.

"What do we have here...?" She whispered seductively.

He smiled down at her, gasping when she slipped a hand down his boxers and grasped his member with the warm embrace of her hand.

As much as he didn't want her to stop, he didn't want to come too early and be completely spent.

He pulled her hand out of his boxers, and she looked at him with surprise. "Now, now... I don't think this is really fair..." He said, gesturing to her body.

She still had her white skinny jeans on, which Austin made quick work of. He could already tell she was really wet, as the panties has a darker spot on them where her entrance would be. He slowly reached his finger down and stroked her clit through the fabric of her yellow lace panties. She cried out in pleasure, closing her legs afterward because of natural reflex.

He pried her legs open with his forearms, looking up at her and silently asking for permission to remove the last piece of clothing that was keeping them from eachother. She nodded involuntarily, and he carefully removed her panties.

Ally had no reason to be scared of what's to come. Having already lost her virginity to her first boyfriend just over a year ago. The only thing she had to be fearful of was his size. My god, was he big. Probably almost twice the size if her ex's.

He silently asked to enter her, and she nodded in reply. He thrust into her deeply, filling her to the brim, causing the pair to cry out loudly in pleasure.

The stayed still for a few minutes, letting her adjust to his size. Austin couldn't just sit there. As a teenager with wild hormones, he needed to move. He bent down and licked all around her breast, massaging the other with his hand. She tangled her fingers in his hair, twirling them around the individual locks. He then continued to suck gently on her nipple, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. She moaned loudly. He captured it between his teeth, rolling it between them. Her hips bucked upward, and he knew she was ready to continue. He started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"Austin..." She moaned, massaging her own breasts with her hand.

He leaned down to kiss her. He captured her bottom lip with his teeth while their tongues moved in perfect sync.

"You feel so good, Ally..." He groaned, enticing a moan from her.

Eventually he found his rhythm, and he thrust in and out of her, her hips meeting his thrusts perfectly. They were both panting heavily, lost in lust and ecstasy. Their moans became more frequent as they came closer to finishing.

"Oh god, Austin! Fuck!" She cried as he found her g-spot and focused on it.

"C'mon, Ally! Come for me!" He groaned, feeling his climax get closer by the second.

His thrusts became more erratic as time went on. He could tell she was close, and so was she. He flipped them over so she was on top, thrusting into her much faster.

"Yes!" She cried, feeling her orgasm in the pit of her stomach.

He grunted with each thrust, making him eager to feel his climax. With several more deep thrusts, he came into her, shooting his seed into her. The feeling of that sent her over the edge, and she came heavily. She squirmed on top of him, letting her orgasm wash over her. She collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily and frequently.

When Austin finally recovered, he found she was already asleep on top of him. He sighed.

"Too bad she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. She won't remember anything tomorrow." He whispered to himself.

What if she actually did know what she was doing? Maybe she did. He'll find out in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Waddya think? Leave a review telling me! This was only a one-shot, so I'm not continuing.**


End file.
